


big little lies

by zarahjoyce



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, interoffice shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Margaery hops off Sansa's desk just then. "Tell me you'll consider it? Like. Treat it as some sort of break from your harmless, wholesome, boring 9-5 life."Sansa turns her focus to her monitor and grimaces for good measure. "We can't all be heiresses like you, remember? Some of us need to work 9-5 jobs just to get to pay the bills.""And some of us-- well, actually,you-- just need to get laid.""Marg!"
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell/Robb Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	big little lies

"I mean, it's just one date," Margaery purrs, picking up Sansa's stapler and playing with it a bit. "Just one little harmless, wholesome, boring date."  
  
Sansa rolls her eyes and plucks the stapler off her friend's hands. "You know I generally don't date people I work with, right? _Especially_ since I haven't even been here in your company for long. I don't want to make people think I'm just here to play around since I'm friends with the owner's daughter."  
  
"Yes well, you _really_ should make an exception for Jon and his fantastic set of abs." At Sansa's confused look she adds, _"What?_ He and Robb go swimming in our pool sometimes. And sometimes, I get to peek at them both a bit." Margaery pauses dramatically. "Or, you know. _Always._ When opportunity knocks and all that." She flips her hair.  
  
Crossing her arms, Sansa mock glares at Margaery. "Remind me again which man you're dating? Is it Robb or Jon? Jon? Or Robb?"  
  
"Robb. Always, _always_ Robb. Unfortunately, I love that man and his flabby gut."   
  
"I'll be sure to tell him that, then."  
  
"Oh he knows it, believe me." Margaery hops off Sansa's desk just then. "Tell me you'll consider it? Like. Treat it as some sort of break from your harmless, wholesome, boring 9-5 life."  
  
Sansa turns her focus to her monitor and grimaces for good measure. "We can't all be heiresses like you, remember? Some of us need to work 9-5 jobs just to get to pay the bills."  
  
"And some of us-- well, actually, _you_ \-- just need to get laid."  
  
_"Marg!"_   
  
The Tyrell heiress bends down to kiss Sansa's cheek in a silent farewell. "I said what I said."  
  


* * *

  
"Oh hey, Sansa. Margaery told me you're in need of these files?"  
  
She looks up to see Jon Snow standing in front of her desk and holding a folder to her. Sansa clears her throat and tries hard _not_ to imagine his _fantastic_ set of abs. _Damn you Margaery Tyrell!_ "Yes, thanks. I... needed them as reference for this memo I'm drafting."  
  
"Oh?" He looks appropriately inquisitive. "What's it about?"  
  
She blinks at him. "Just, um. Reiterating some old policy about the observance of flexible working hours and all that. You'll get to see it once it's signed by Mrs. Tyrell."  
  
Jon nods. "All right, then. If you need anything from records, you know where to find me."  
  
"Yes. Definitely." Sansa smiles at him. "Thanks."   
  
And that, as they say, was that.  
  


* * *

  
"So! Stark." Theon comes jogging her way, wearing the most obnoxious grin she's ever seen on a man. "I saw you and Jon talking! Does this mean we're about to expect wedding invitations soon or--?"  
  
"Oh my god, _what?"  
  
_As it was apparently possible, Theon's grin widens. "It's just like Margaery says. You two actually look good together."  
  
Sansa glares at him. "Need I remind you that we're in a workplace? As in an actual place of work? Where work needs to be done? And that which has no space for talks of interoffice romance?"   
  
"So?" Theon shrugs. "Margaery seems fine with the idea. And you know what that woman wants, that woman gets."  
  
She closes the file she's reading and goes to her feet. "Great. Next thing I know, you guys will be planning a dinner for me and Jon at, I don't know, _The Dragon's Den_ or _Winterfell March_ or something. _"  
  
_"Hey, you know what? Now that you've mentioned it--"  
  
Sansa grabs her bag and leaves without another word. _  
_

* * *

  
The elevator door opens, and in it is--  
  
_"Jon,"_ Sansa blurts out, genuinely surprised. "Hi."  
  
"Hello Sansa," he replies, smiling.  
  
Discreetly, she looks around. Noting that there isn't anyone else behind her, she gets inside the elevator - and rapidly pushes the button to get the doors to close faster.  
  
Only when it did does she release her breath.  
  
Jon, bless him, steps closer to twine his hand with hers. "Rough day?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, thankfully," she says, squeezing his hand. "Did you know Marg actually managed to get _Theon_ convinced that we look good together?"  
  
He chuckles. "I guess he's not as much the idiot I thought him to be. Good for him."  
  
She laughs. "I don't know why people don't get to see it immediately, though."

"Probably because we work on different floors _and_ are very rarely seen together at the office?" he suggests.

"Let's see about that," Sansa says. "I managed to sneak in the idea of them setting up a date for us at either _The Dragon's Den_ _or Winterfell March. Really_ not sure how that'll pan out, but I suppose if they're serious about getting us together--"

"Aren't we already?" Jon asks her. "Together?"  
  
"Of course." Sansa turns to him and grins wickedly. "They just don't know it yet."

Jon laughs. "At this rate, you'll be getting them to plan for our wedding next."

 _"Now_ you're just giving me ideas, Jon." She kisses his cheek. "I love it."

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: [this tumblr/reddit post!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5c5b0fbbccd9d299c46bbac8b7086c31/tumblr_pdd3opzMre1w7u8nmo1_1280.jpg)


End file.
